Lore
Loading screen scroll text. Version 1.38 The awakening of the dead "The wind from the north is getting up and pushes through the morning mist. Lonesome, a hero is waiting for his time to come. He's clearing a path through the steppes proceeding towards the neighboring inhabited lands.He is seeking his master. He feels that the world is going to change one more time. The chaos is back. The demons reappeared and are about to take over the old world. A new war is going to break out the world will be once again torn apart by two antagonistic parties. A sudden vision. The shadows of a forgotten past. A village blazing. The screams of the dying dwellers. Chaos Death ~~~ The mist lifts. A fortress comes into view on the horizon. The adventurer moves forward, the gate opens, he has made up his mind, henceforth he knows his fate, he knows on which side he will fight, which banner he will hold, but his destiny is still to fulfill. Town Storyteller Storyteller: Oyez! Oyez the story of the nine dark paladins of Athelias! Athelias was once a peaceful island, prosperous, and trading with the other realms of Gaia. People were happy and could live and die in peace. But a rumor started going round from the northern lands. A new form of life had appeared ; those creatures worshiped gods, unknown until then : Gods of Chaos. They quickly invaded most of the countries of the continent, raiding the cities and corrupting everything. Further they were going, and more their number was increasing, for the human heart is weak and easily corrupted. Many joined the chaos armies. Athelias isolated itself from the continent. But that was not enough to save the island. The chaos forces launched on Athelias the so-called first invasion. And the cities fell, one by one : Arkhangal, Athalantis, Irezar... King Argoz united then the many towns and cities and the armies of the four races of Athelias walked together to the battlefield under his banner. And Argoz's army ended up gaining the victory. They only had to take back Arkhangal and the victory would have been total. The ten greatest heroes of Athelias were then chosen to infiltrate the city and lead the final offensive. Nobody knows what happened there. But the Chaos succeeded in corrupting their mind. Only Tenisan, the priest of the company, knew how to resist. During several centuries the nine dark paladins terrorized the South of the country. But their alliance broke and they split up. It is said that when the nine dark paladins will wake up and gather again, Athelias will be stuck by disaster. What happened in the days of yore is nothing compared to what would happen if they gathered again, for their power never stopped growing up during the centuries... May the gods preserve us from such a disaster! Tenisan's Story: Tenisan: The nine dark paladins, hmm?! So that's how they are called nowadays, eh! Let me make known their -our- story. When the Chaos invaded Athelias, the Elders met here and succeeded in uniting the Lords of the Island in the fight. The greatest army of this time raised and we succeeded in pushing away the army of the Chaos. But our victory couldn't be complete. We still had to destroy the demonic artifact that was the source of all the power of our enemies. It was kept by their most powerful creatures, hidden in Arkhangal, the first city they invaded. So the greatest heroes of the realm started what should have been the ultimate crusade. The company consisted of a paladin, a knight, a wizard, an illusionist, four elementalists, a death dancer, and a priest, Myself. The Master Blacksmiths of the past ages forged weapons and armours to help us in our quest. Every elementalist also received a magical crystal that multiplied their powers. We fought, and defeated the guardians of the artifact. But the victory was not ours. Our enemy succeeded in taking possession of the spirits of my former companions while we were about to destroy the demonic artifact I resisted but the soul of my companions was ever lost in the realms of the Chaos. I don't know what happened then. I fell unconscious. When I woke up, I was imprisoned here. Bartuc, the jailor, was the rider paladin of the company. I bet my former companions will gather in Varanas Castle. If I am right they would need an old book of spells hidden in the castle. The castle was Kashgar's, the paladin of the company. You must go and try to stop them there... The King's Companions The Rodeur... But do you even know their story? A long time ago, when the chaos invaded Athelias, humans united and raised an immense army under King Argoz's banner. This was the ultimate battle, that sealed the destiny of Athelias. Men and Chaos creatures kept fighting during two whole days. The soldiers could hardly stand up at the end of the battle, but victory was theirs. But when they thought they had defeated their enemy, the darkness covered the land. A vortex was opened in the sky and the most dreadful major demon came out of the shadows. Argoz rushed on the creature and faced it. Then began a terrible duel. Argoz was wounded, and died on the battle field. But while the demon was not ready, he succeeded in putting his sword through its heart. The battle was won.The creatures of Chaos were pushed back. But Athelias lost its king. And the victory was short. The Chaos soon recovered its power. Men seemed to never be able to win. A regent was appointed to lead the armies: the King was dead childless. Facing the threat of chaos, the regent decided to invoke Thorn, God of blood and war. He knew that by doing that he would curse all of his descendants, but it appeared to be the only solution. The sword of Thorn was taken out. The regent took the holy cup holding the blood of the god and drank it, and so did his most faithful companions. And together, they led the army to victory. They were fighting with the soul of Thorn. But the human heart is too weak to endure such an ordeal. The regent and his companions needed war, needed blood. Their government became tyrannical. The country was absorbed in brutality. Some knights opposed the regent when he took out the Sword of Thorn. King Argoz always refused to come to that extremity, and his men kept their fidelity towards him, even after his death. As they watched the land get ruled by anger and brutality, they decided to kill the regent and his minions. They were the worthiest knights of the island, but they had to fight against an avatar of the god of war himself. The fight took place here. Most of the fighters died during the battle. At the end, only three knights and the regent remained. It was as if nothing could stop his shots. But he stumbled and one of the knights took advantage of it and hit him on the head. The regent fell down. In a last effort, he took his sword again, and thrust it into the ground. Nobody has succeeded in taking it out since. A temple was built around it, and the sword of Thorn is still here. Rodeurs are the guards of the temple. They are the descendants of these knights, the companions of King Argoz. But another king has never been appointed. The sons of the regent kept ruling over Athelias. Rodeurs keep waiting, and watching. They know that this family was cursed when the sword of Thorn was taken out. No good may come from them. Courage and honor: that's what you will need to become a great rodeur. Seek their hidden temple, to the South of Athelias. The masters and the knowledge you need to face your enemies is there, waiting for a hero to come. May your journey be safe. Category:Lore